Saias Doenaea
Description Appearance Saias is a tall, dark skinned high elf. His hair is silver and long enough to reach his lower back. His eyes are a similar silver to his hair. He appears very feminine in appearance. He wears long, black robes that obscure most of his body. The robe is pulled back to display his chest which is covered by a fishnet material. The robe is trimmed by a metallic gold material. He wears gold earrings resembling the symbol of Caduceus which symbolizes rebirth and fertility. It's suggested that Saias has "got them hips" under his robes. Personality Dishonest, cold, unforgiving, charitable, fatherly, bitter. Saias is both someone who will kill mercilessly without thought or contemplation of the consequences. Self obsessed with a god complex, Saias doesn't trust anyone but the true innocent, children. Those whose minds are easily warped and find ease in the 'truth' of his words. He'll give knowing that he might not get anything in return. stuck in the past, Saias never truly moves on or grows still stuck in the same cycle he's been in since he first escaped the orphanage. Biography Background Dumped in an orphanage after his mother failed to prove of the fathers origins, Saias was raised under a mural depicting a white-haired boy ascending to an unknown heaven. Given more food than the others, items to read and opportunities to learn he grew up excited for what was to come. When he grew older enough to touch the mural he drew his hand back shocked at how easy the paint came away under his fingertips. He soon discovered that beneath the painting were at least thirty more all with the faces and names of kids that were now buried in a single grave beneath the home owners bed. Despite knowing this Saias still went to the church in which he was to be killed. A wooden bowl was placed on the ground beneath his neck. As the blade was brought to the side of his neck Saias gave in to all his anger, confusion and spite. Flames curled their way out from beneath his hands, catching the bowl alight and destroying the orphanage. Relationships 'Netari Barrelstein' Saias and Netari had a rather interesting relationship, with Saias being unaware of Netari's romantic interest in him. Saias had a falling out with Netari, and by extension the party, after having a near-death experience with a cultist and a dragon. Astrix, Roaar & Ecksdee Saias shares a deep connection with the three goblins he took under his wing. He displays a fatherly attitude towards the three of them and is currently raising them as his own children with the help of Thistle. Thistle Loveberry Saias developed a crush on the man after their first encounter. Their relationship developed over the course of a few days, and when Saias announced he was leaving the party, Thistle offered for him to come live in his cabin. The two have since become lovers and are currently living together with Astrix, Roaar and Ecksdee.